Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printed wiring board for mounting a semiconductor element, a method for manufacturing the printed wiring board, and a semiconductor device.
Description of Background Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2014-49578 describes a printed wiring board which includes a main wiring board and a wiring structure embedded in the main wiring board. The printed wiring board is manufactured by arranging the wiring structure, which is formed separately from the main wiring board, in a recess of the main wiring board, and forming a resin insulating layer of a resin material on the wiring structure to seal the wiring structure inside the main wiring board. The entire contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference.